


Heart You Furefur And Efur

by CalicoYorki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance, Gen, Matespritship, Pale Romance, moiraillegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoYorki/pseuds/CalicoYorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Nepeta, and there are many things you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart You Furefur And Efur

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON, and there are a good many things which you like!

Fur instance, you fancy the PAINTED BEADS that you've seen on the rare occasion you venture to certain Troll communities. You enjoy DRAGGING A HUGE TUSKBEAST CARCASS back to your HIVE, so as to ROAST IT ON THE FIRE. While doing so, you enjoy KEEPING WARM, with the FIRE IN FURRONT OF YOU and POUNCE DE LEON at your back. You'll STARE INTO THE FLICKERING FLAMES fur so long that POUNCE has to urge you to MOVE THE MEAT BEFUR IT BURNS!

You also like your MEOWRAIL, EQUIUS ZAHHAK. He's OH SO VERY STRONG, but is always NICE TO YOU, even though you know you're THE ONLY TROLL below CERULEANBLOOD whom has any PITY FURROM HIM. He's also furrequently BUSY CONSTRUCTING MACHINES and TENDING TO HIS NAVYBLOOD DUTIES of PURROMPT AND CIRCUMSTANCE, but if you are efur in ANY KIND OF PAIN OR DISTRESS, Equius has been known to NEARLY SOCK SOME VERY COURTLY BLUEBLOODS who would not VACATE HIS NEAREST ROUTE TO HELPING YOU with what he felt was THE NECESSARY AND PURROPER HASTE. 

Once, during one of the VERY FEW TIMES the two of you have been able to SPEND TIME TOGETHER, you remember FALLING OUT OF A TREE. You would normally sustain no more than SCRAPES AND BRUISES, LAUGH THE AMEWSING FOLLY OFF, and GO ABOUT YOUR WAY. SAVE FUR THE FACT that you landed on a SABERTOOTHED STRIPEBEAST (Which honestly had NO EXCUSABLE PURRPOSE fur being in your HUNTING GROUNDS!). It LASHED OUT so fast that you TWISTED AN ANKLE AND A WRIST on landing, and this was one of the FEW BEASTS whom you DID NOT FEEL COMFURTABLE tangling with sans your TRUSTY CLAWS. Howefur, Equius was between the two of you IN A BEAT OF YOUR BLOOD PUSHER, and he SLUGGED THE STRIPEBEAST in the kisser so hard that BOTH OF ITS SABER TEETH BROKE. Needless to say, IT NEFUR DARED TO ENCROACH ON YOUR TURF AGAIN!

Still, you had to sit through EQUIUS PLAYING NANNY and METICULOUSLY MAKING SURE that you were OKAY TO WALK TO YOUR HIVE. Thus, you were EFURMORE CLAWTIOUS about WHERE AND HOW HIGH YOU CLIMBED furrom then on. Another FACTOR IN PLAY was that YOU NEFUR WANTED TO SEE EQUIUS look so COMPLETELY TERRIFIED, nor hear him CALL HIMSELF USELESS efur, efur again, SO LONG AS YOU LIVED.

Yes, there are MANY, MANY THINGS WHICH YOU LIKE. Howefur, there is ONE TROLL you could be said to be FLUSHED FUR. This could, indeed, be said, fur YOU ARE SO RED FOR HIM that you SIMPLY CANNOT EXPURRESS IT ADEQUATELY in your SHIPPING CHART. There is BUT ONE MINOR PURROBLEM: you are CONVINCED that you DO NOT REGISTER TO HIM. This makes you EXCEPTIONALLY SAD, and almost tempted to TRY AND WIN HIM OFUR.

Howefur, there's SOMETHING IN YOUR DIGESTION SAC which tells you to BE PATIENT, to GIVE PAWS. You don't want to be a SCOUNDREL, STEALING HIS HEART AGAINST HIS WILL! If he's going to RETURN YOUR RED, RED PITY, it has to be OF HIS OWN VOLITION.

That's the ONLY WAY you want him to BE YOUR MATESPRIT: because he GENUINELY CARES FOR YOU, as a PURRSON.

You are NEPETA LEIJON, and you shall QUIETLY PURROWL AFTER THIS CRAB as long as it takes!


End file.
